Emotionless
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: {Complete}This is him. His eyes are emotionless and blank. He stares at me,as if looking into my very soul. This is definately Inuyasha
1. The New Case

Sorry to those who want me to update [ The Princess and the Pup ] I just thought of this story when I was dozing off during Science or Math I don't know which one.  
  
______The New Case ______  
  
I'm Kagome Higarashi. I am sort of what you'd call a bounty hunter. I'm a miko, perfect for killing youkai. I hunt the most dangerous of the dangerous with my partner Sango.She is a youkai slayer, she'll kill one for bothering her. Our boss is a odd man. His name is Zeku Kaazai. The odd thing about him being our boss is he's a youkai himself. We not quite sure about him, maybe a mixture of a frady-cat and a mouse because he's scared of his own shadow.  
  
Every day it's the same thing. A cat youkai steeling yarn or an weirdly ironic thing like that. But every so often we get a big case, and I have a feeling in my gut we're getting a big one soon. I just know it.  
  
~_~ ~_~ ~_~  
  
I walk into my office sleep deprived as usual. ' Why can't they have animes on earlier?' I ask myself. My chair, my faithful chair always there when I need it. I get comfy and sink into my chair until I hear a loud nose and shouting outside my door.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" *slap* I hear Sango scream.  
  
" Miroku when will you ever learn." I mutter to no one in particular. Miroku's the new guy. In one word to describe him, hentai. He meets a pretty girl, grasps her hand the says it. ' Will you bear my child?' then wham. Miroku's face is slapped, again.  
  
Oh and how can I forget the 'perfect' Kikyo. And I use that term lightly, really lightly. Kikyo always goes around gloating about everything. The boss gives her credit for it all no matter what it is. I hate Kikyo. When I do something better than she does she goes around saying I'm her reincarnation. Sheesh, I even look somewhat like her. Did I say I hate Kikyo?  
  
So I'm just catching some z's when the boss comes ramming through the door yelling profanities.  
  
" Crap! Crap! CRAP!" he shouts.  
  
" What is it sir?" I ask gaining my composure. Zeku throws a file in front of me. There's one word written on it {SECRET}. I stare at it like it might attack me. This file was thick, like three or four inches or individual papers. "What's this?" I ask curiously trying not to provoke the file.  
  
" This *big breath* is your next case." Zeku manages. I open the file carefully watching for fangs. There's a photo of a demon with silvery hair going to his waist. His bangs covered his eyes as if not wanting to be seen. " This is the only picture of this youkai. He has attacked many civilians unmercifully. The photographer that took this was reduced to his index finger.He's known to be brutal and doesn't listen to anyone. At every site of these incidents he leaves the phrase { Treat others how you want to be treated.} I doubt this means anything but if it'll help. You should look it up."  
  
I look at the photo again. ' This guy must be psychotic.' Then I look up at my boss. "What is he called?"  
  
Zeku shrugs his shoulders. " No one knows that's alive, I'm told. Good luck. You'll need it big time." He then walks out the door staring at the file as if it will attack him too. I laugh at his actions then walk out the door myself. Before Miroku gets killed by Sango's huge boomerang I grab Sango.  
  
" I was this close." Sango whines by putting her thumb and pointer finger almost together.  
  
" You'll get another chance, you know you will." I assure her. Sango blushes as we get in the car.  
  
" What's the case this time?" Sango asks. I fill her in.  
  
' This is my chance I have to redeem myself.' I muse as we head to find a lead.  
  
~_~ ~_~ ~_~  
  
What do you think? I think my chapters are way to short but oh well. Please review. 


	2. A Lead

Arigato to my reviewers. I can barely hear anything because everyone shouting about the Super Bowl being here in Houston. *sigh* QUEIT!!!!. Thanxs ^__^  
  
_____ A Lead _____  
  
Sango and I have been on this case for three weeks! There have been four or five incidents just since we started. We arrive where he attacked and he's already gone, long gone. It takes this guy like ten minutes to massacre a town.  
  
Still no description. All we know is he wears a red haori, long silver hair, and is fast. One man survived. I've never seen anyone so traumatized. Seeing your family killed right in front of you. I know that feeling. When I 17 or so a weird youkai killed my family. Only my brother, Souta , survived. He's in a asylum curled up in a ball in a corner mumbling to himself. I have to cry every time I think of it.  
  
The man said that this silver-haired demon ran off when he saw another youkai. This youkai was tall, silver- haired , and had a half moon shape on his forehead. The new youkai on the scene kept referring to him as half- bread. Maybe a clue? Now we have two youkai to fine. I couldn'y help but yell in frustration. Who are these demons? What kind of youkais are these two? Can this case get any harder?!  
  
~_~_~  
  
Sango takes a big gulp of a coke to finish it off. " What do we do know Kagome?"  
  
" I'm don't know." I answer bluntly but honest " We don't even have a name yet." I take a look at our surroundings. It looks like a war and four tornadoes hit here.  
  
" Who do you think this half moon guy is?" Sango interrogates me. She just as aggravated as I am, but she has a temper.  
  
" From the looks of it an enemy or friend. He obviously is a close friend to our youkai." I sigh " I hate this case as much as Kikyo."  
  
" That much." Sango jokes. She sure can change her mood quickly. I stifle a laugh and look at the ground.  
  
" What's that?" I bend and see some tracks " Bingo!" I exclaim " Tracks, someone up there must love me." I yell. Sango examines the tracks.  
  
" This just might be him or that half moon guy!" Sango shrieks.  
  
We follow the tracks. Some of the footprints are ten to thirty yards apart. These guys can jump. The tracks go on for miles until the closest town to the slaughtered one.  
  
" One of them must be in there!" I state the obvious. The tracks end up leading to a bar.' Great, a drinker.' I muse. We walk in our weapons ready. Everyone stares at us like I stared at the file. I closely scan the bar. Everyone turned to look at us except a man with silver hair that was conversing with a young girl.  
  
" Look." I whisper so only Sango heard. She looks at the people.  
  
" What a hentai. Hitting on that small girl." Sango mutters to me. I nearly fall over. What is wrong with this girl?  
  
" No look, silver hair." I inform her. She nods sheepishly. As we walk up to him the man we can hear his conversation.  
  
" It was Inuyasha. His eyes were different and he didn't have the Tetsusaiga." The man tells the girl.  
  
" Excuse me sir." I address the man. He turns to me. His eyes are a weird amber and he seems to his left arm gone. " I'm Kagome Higarashi and this is Sango Aneue. We're looking for the youkai that slaughter the next city over. Have you seen him?" he tenses at this. I take a note of this.  
  
" Why ask me?" his voice is so calm it's nerve racking. I thought he was tense!  
  
" Because you fit the description of a demon on the location. Silver hair and a moon shape on your fore head." I got him this time.  
  
" I'm a youkai but does that mean I'm a homicidal." He answers. Is this guy a lawyer?  
  
" No," I force a smile " I'm a miko but that doesn't mean I'm holy." The man gets tenser but still seems calm. This guy creeps me out.  
  
" Why not just tell them Lord Sesshomaru?" the young girl speaks up. " She might be able to help." She suggest cheerfully.  
  
" Fine Rin." The man named Sesshomaru said. " What do you want to know?"  
  
" What's his name?" I interrogate. Finally, something good happens to me.  
  
" His name is." Sesshomaru starts "Inuyasha."  
  
~_~ ~_~  
  
Dramatic ya ya. Bum Bum BUUUUUM! I forgot.  
  
Me no own Inuyasha! * Crying* but some day!  
  
Please review if it doesn't get in your way. ~_^ Arigato! 


	3. Searching For Inuyasha

It's me again. Me no own, you no complain, yack yack. Today's the super bowl and I can barely get around withal this traffic in Houston. Go figure.  
  
______ Searching For Inuyasha ______  
  
Well it turns out our youkai were after is named Inuyasha. One thing that stood out to me was that he's not a youkai. He's only a hanyou!!! Sesshomaru says he has known Inuyasha since he was little. And that he had no idea why he is now a psychotic, homicidal nutcase. That's all he said he knew.  
  
I just keep remembering that before we talked to Sesshomaru. He said something about something or someone named Tetsusaiga. Maybe this is a clue. Maybe Tetsusaiga was important to Inuyasha? I asked Sesshomaru but he told me that that would be too much information. Why would someone who has info on a murderer not give it to me? I'm trying to stop him. And before we left I eavesdropped on him and Rin again. Now it was Tenseiga. I need a good clue. Not a name or heritage. Solid information.  
  
I leave after I get Sango away from the people that were in the bar. No one seemed to be bothered that the next town over was slaughtered. I wonder what is happening here? Who is Inuyasha?  
  
~_~ ~_~  
  
" Sango, why do you think Sesshomaru wouldn't give us what we needed to know?" I ask her opionion. I look over to her seat. Sango's looking into the locket she always weres around her neck. It's a picture of her little brother Kohaku. Kohaku was a good person until a demon killed her family like mine. That's the reason we're in this business. Searching for the youkai that killed our families. Sango never goes anywhere without that locket. " Sango?"  
  
She gets out of her musing and answers my question " Maybe it's something he's ashamed of, something he regrets." Sango then looks at me " I think you could of all people identify with that." Sango knows she went low on that one but she hasa point.  
  
" But what? Why does he know Inuyasha? What could he know? What are Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga? Why is Inuyasha doing these things? I'm so frustrated!" I reply in frustration.  
  
" From what we know Inuyasha could have a secret too." Sango suggests. I know she's on to something but that doesn't help. We need solid clues that can be backed up.  
  
" Sango," I start " that's good but it doesn't help. We have to know where Inuyasha will strike next. That's how we'll catch him."  
  
" But how?" Sango pulls out a map. " It looks like a random pat. *gasp*"  
  
" What Sango?" I ask worriedly. Not many things make Sango gasp. I analyze that map. It's shaped like a sword. Everything city that has been destroyed was perfectly aligned. Like connect the dots. " The shape's almost perfect." I point to a city on the map "except for the point."  
  
I quickly turn around the car leaving skid marks on the road. ' We have you now Inuyasha, we have you now.'  
  
~_~ ~_~  
  
We are finally gonna see Inuyasha soon! What is with Sango's and Kagome's families? Why are the so unlucky? Why am I talking like this? Find out next time on..  
  
Emotionless!!! Bum Bum BUUUUUUUM! 


	4. A Dream Or Maybe More

Does anyone feel different today? Because today I want to strangle that freaking groundhog.  
  
___A Dream or Maybe More __  
  
Where am I? It's a clearing in a forest. I look around to try to see anything. There's an old well, a big tree, and a boy.  
  
" Who are you?" I ask loading my bow. The boy turns to me. His eyes are an amber color I've never seen before. His hair is silver and runs below his waist ,and dog ears on top of his head. He wears a red haori with a sword at his waist. " Who are you?"  
  
" You don't recognize me, Kagome?" the boy asks, his voice seems familiar.  
  
" Who are you and why do you know my name?" I interrogate. Why does he look familiar?  
  
" I known you for a long time Kagome. You are a miko, your family was killed by a youkai. Your best friend's name is Sango, her family was also killed by a demon. You think you are responsible for both of their deaths since you didn't kill that youkai because you thought everyone has a second chance." The boy explains.  
  
" H-How do you know that?" who is this? Why does he know so much about me? How can he posses such information?  
  
" You didn't research me, did you?" he laughs. What does he mean I didn't....  
  
" YOU'RE INUYASHA!!!" It hit me. I load my bow " How do YOU know these things?!" To much to my surprise he smiles.  
  
" Ever hear of the Shikon no Tama?" he asks rather calmly.  
  
" What of it?" I spat very unlike me.  
  
" It has the power to grant one wish. Me, a hentai, a demon-slayer, and a miko completed the jewel." Inuyasha says " Their names are Miroku, Sango , and.."  
  
I think this is odd but it's just a coincidence I tell myself. " And who?"  
  
" And the miko was named Kagome."  
  
" What?" I ask  
  
" Miroku is the new guy wuth the kazaaana, Sango's your best friend, and Kagome is you."  
  
" You psychotic." I declare nervously ' He must be psychotic.'  
  
"The wish I made on the Sacred Jewel was that things should be different. I was obviously vague. I made that wish because you were dying." Inuyasha continues  
  
" You mean. N o! You're just insane." I cry.  
  
" Do you ever wonder why you felt so close to Sango? Why you felt safe around the hentai? Why you were given such a big case? Meetings can not be change. People are destined to meet and love the ones they should no matter what the circumstances." Inuyasha continues further  
  
" You're ranting." I don't have any confidence in my voice.  
  
" If you help me in your time I'll help you."  
  
" What could you do for me?" I ask.  
  
" I could help you find the youkai that killed you and Sango's families." I gasp at hearing this.  
  
" You know who killed them?!"  
  
" Yes, all you have to do is help me." Inuyasha says. I was about to speak but he stops me, and puts his hands on my shoulders. " Help me please."  
  
" Hai." I answer. He smiles.  
  
" Look into this well." He says. I look into the well.  
  
"What?" I ask curiously.  
  
" Remember this well and." He starts " aishetoru." Then he pushes me down the well.  
  
~_~_~  
  
I sit up. I'm in my car.  
  
" What happened? Where's Inuyasha?" I rant quite confused. I look over at Sango, she's sleeping. Her locket is open in her hand. " Was it just a dream?" I look at my hand, and see something.  
  
" What's this?" I examine what was on my hand " Wood? The well!" I exclaim.  
  
'It wasn't a dream. I was really conversing with Inuyasha. He knew every thing about me and about Sango and Miroku. Even my family.' I try to remember what Inuyasha said. ' He told me to help him, that's pretty straight forward. To remember the well, that's vague. And he said aishetoru, but what does that mean?' I muse. Then I found his words ringing in my head.  
  
' People are destined to meet and love the ones they should no matter what the circumstances.'  
  
What does that mean? Who exactly is Inuyasha? Do I have a connection to him?'  
  
I think over what he said until I fall asleep.  
  
~_~_~  
  
Can't think of squat to say. Me no own, you no sue, blah blah blah.. Congrats to the Pats 


	5. Second Meeting

I'm so tired. Could sleep here *snore*  
  
____ Second Meeting ___  
  
I still am debating myself about meeting Inuyasha. It was just a dream, right? I researched Inuyasha further but no more info. As we proceeded I didn't tell Sango of my dream. She'd tell me I'm crazy.  
  
The talk with Inuyasha can't get out of my mind. Did me, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango really complete the Shikon no Tama? Did Inuyasha really make a wish on it because I was dying? What is happening? Is this world different because of the Sacred Jewel? What did he mean 'remember this well'? Why did he say 'aishetoru'.  
  
' People are destined to meet and love the ones they should no matter what the circumstances.'  
  
Those words ring in my head. Did I previously meet him? Or am I going nuts? Am I 'destined' to meet him? I guess I'll get answers soon enough.  
  
~_~_~  
  
" What do you think we'll do?" Sango asks me. " Hello!" She breaks my train of thought. " Kill him, stop him, or capture him?"  
  
" Let's try to capture him." I answer " We can get answers that way."  
  
We hear a scream and stop. I get out of the car. " You go that way," I point to where the scream came from " I'll go this way."  
  
I run the opposite way of Sango. I ready my bow for anything. Noticing the flash of red light beside my I turn. 'Nothing?'  
  
I see another flash and turn quicker and meet the eyes of someone. The white, colorless.  
  
This is definitely him. His eyes are blank and emotionless. He stares at me, as if looking into my very soul. This is Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha, stop!" I demand but he just growls. I aim my bow perfectly aligned to hit his heart. I can't fire. Every second I look at him I see the Inuyasha with amber eyes smiling.  
  
He looks at me curiously.  
  
"Ka-go-me." Came a rough voice from his mouth as though he hasn't spoken in years.  
  
" What did you say?!" I shout very, very confused. He inched closer to me.  
  
" Hiraikotsu!!!" I hear from behind me. Inuyasha looked in that direction and back to me.  
  
" Help me.": said his rough voice. For a moment I can swear his eyes were amber. Then he runs away. Sango comes running up behind me.  
  
" Why didn't you shoot?!" she shouts aggravated. I just lower my bow and turn to Sango.  
  
" He said to help him and he said.." I sop for a moment. " he said my name."  
  
" What are you talking about?" she yells " The hanyou got away! We could have stopped him but noooooo. He said your name. WHOOPIE! Who cares? He obviously needs help, he's phsychotic!"  
  
" I saw him in a dream." I start. She's going to think I'm nuts. " And he told me to help him, and if we do he'd help us find the youkai that killed our families."  
  
Sango turns to where he was standing. " You have some explaining to do."  
  
" I know. Last night.." I tell her about my dream and she looks at me again.  
  
"It's worth a shot." Sango says gripping onto her locket.  
  
' Inuyasha, what do you have to do with us? Who are you? Why did I meet you this way? Am I supposed to catch you, meet you., or kill you? Who are you?'  
  
~_~_~  
  
Another day, another chapter, another headache. It would help if I got some reviews ~_^. Thanks! 


	6. Down The Well

Me no own, you no sue, this chapter here is brand new!  
  
_____ Down the Well _____  
  
I told Sango of my dream and she says that I'm not crazy. Thank goodness. She also told me she had the same sort of thing happen to her. About Kohaku and a mysterious shadowy figure. Now we must find Inuyasha again but where does he go? After each attack he just vanishes.  
  
I still think of what he told me. The well and to help him. What does a well have to do with anything? Where is a well in the middle of Japan?  
  
I think of the clues we have. The Tetsusaiga, the map, and my dream. Does Inuyasha want us to find him? If he does why didn't he give me a clue when I met him face-yo-face?  
  
Where does Inuyasha go after every massacre? He can't exactly have a home. How can we catch someone who just disappears?  
  
~_~_~  
  
" Where do you think he went?" I ask Sango's opinion.  
  
" I'm not sure I can think of anything. But that well might be important." Sango answers " I can't think, I'm to tired." Sango slips into the backseats.  
  
" You're right. Maybe some shut-eye might help." I agree and grab a pillow. ' I need a more comfortable pillow.' I think and drift off into sleep.  
  
_~_~_  
  
I recognize my surroundings. My home. The Higarashi Shrine has been in my family since the feudal era. The premises haven't changed at all.  
  
The house which where I lived out my childhood. Such good memories that make me remember...my bad ones. The yard with the God Tree standing tall in its ancient glory. The only phase on the tree is a little hole towards the middle. Then the well house with the.....WELL!  
  
I run into the well house and hear yelling.  
  
" Inuyasha! I have a test!" I hear a girl shout.  
  
'Inuyasha?'  
  
" So what we need to find the jewel shards.." a boy shouts back " Miroku and Sango and especially Shippo will kill me if you don't come back, Kagome!"  
  
' Ka-Kagome?'  
  
A young girl comes out of the well house. But that's not just any girl. That's me! I'm carrying a huge backpack, and I think um..I'm upset?  
  
" Kagome wait." The boy yells. I can instantly tell its Inuyasha. He doesn't look any different except his eyes. Their amber again.  
  
" Inuyasha, SIT boy." I yell. Inuyasha's rosary glows and he slams into the ground.  
  
" Hello. Hello!" I, me, shout. They don't notice me. " Hello!!!"  
  
" Kagome , onegai, wait." Inuyasha says.  
  
" Inuyasha, go back through the well or I'll say the 'S' word." I threaten.  
  
" Fine, but hurry back." Inuyasha growls and goes back in the well house. I watch as he jumps into the well.  
  
" Nani just happened?" I , me , look down the well. Nothing, notta. Where did he go? He just VANISHED IN THE WELL! That's it.  
  
_~_~_  
  
I sit up quickly shouting.  
  
" I found out! I know where Inuyasha vanishes." I exclaim. Sango shoots up.  
  
" Aah! Duck and cover." She yells incoherently.  
  
" Sango, Inuyasha goes to the well on the Higarashi Shrine. He goes through the well at my house!"  
  
~_~_~  
  
*snoring* .....* more snoring*.....* even more snoring* 


	7. The Girl Who Overcame Time, And The Boy ...

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was writing for { The Night of the Red Moon }. Gomen!  
  
The Girl Who Overcame Time, And The Boy Who Was Just Overcome  
  
Sango and I are on our way to my house, The Higarashi Shrine. I always thought that we had a well in our backyard interesting. But never that it was a portal!  
  
So now we have answer a few of our questions.  
  
1: Inuyasha hides in a mysterious world through a well.  
  
2: His name is Inuyasha.  
  
3: He's a hanyou.  
  
4: He needs help, not to be killed.  
  
5: Inuyasha somehow knows me and Sango personally.  
  
But the one question I want to know. The one thing I keep asking myself: Who is Inuyasha?  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Sango and I drive recklessly around Tokyo. Not bothering on traffic signs.  
  
On one curve I see a red flash.  
  
" Hurry, Sango! I think I just saw him!" I exclaim. Sango nods and puts the petal to the metal.  
  
" This is odd. He knows you and his 'home' is through a well. And right in your own backyard, literally!" Sango laughs. I know this is way more than coincidental. In my dream he talked to me as if he knew me for ages.  
  
My house is fright in front of us. I know Inuyasha's right through there. The one place I'd never think of.  
  
I turn to Sango. We nod and rush out of the car.  
  
Straight to the well. This well has been here longer than my house. Since the feudal ages even! The decrepit old well, our best lead to Inuyasha. I take a big breath and jump in. I open my eyes to see purple light all around.  
  
My feet land on the ground. It looks no different. The one thing I notice, the bright blue sky above me.  
  
I climb cautiously up the well. Where is Sango?!  
  
At the top of the well I lose my breath.  
  
It's the clearing from in my dream. The trees standing tall and mighty, squirrels running up the trees. I can't help but laugh.  
  
" Something funny?" I hear a rough voice behind me. I turn around. There stands Inuyasha.  
  
His blank eyes just staring through me like I'm transparent. He eyes still show no emotion. If you can see someone's soul through their eyes, then Inuyasha had no soul or ever had one.  
  
He stands there as if the world is his. His nose up in there air totally different then his colorless eyes.  
  
" Inuyasha, you told me you need help." I declare. Inuyasha still stares at me.  
  
" I need nothing from you, miko." He says as if it's a curse. " You cannot do anything for me."  
  
" Inuyasha, look at yourself. Your claws stained with the blood of millions of the innocent." I yell. I take an arrow from my quiver and load my bow.  
  
" Do you think you can hit me?" comes roughly from his mouth.  
  
' DO IT!' I hear in my head.  
  
' Who's there?' I ask the voice in my head.  
  
' I'm Inuyasha. Shoot, trust me!' it answers  
  
' But?'  
  
' DO IT!!!'  
  
I release my arrow. It quickly glows pink from the energy I put in it. Inuyasha doesn't move, if even possible a expression of feat covers his face.  
  
The arrow hits where his heart is. He's thrown back by the force. The arrowhead pierces through his back and also pierces itself into the ancient tree behind him. His head drops as he is suspended to the tree by my arrow.  
  
" You...hit...me." his voice says. But this time it's different, it has emotion in it. He raises his head and I gasp. His eyes are amber like in my dream. Tears flow from his eyes freely. He smiles weakly " Thank you."  
  
His head drops once more. This time it falls limp and lifelessly.  
  
" Inuyasha?" I mutter.  
  
I grab my head as a sudden pain squeezes my mind. Thousands of images run in front of my eyes.  
  
Inuyasha pinned against a tree.  
  
Miroku dressed like a monk trying to suck in Inuyasha whose wielding a huge sword.  
  
Sango throwing her Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha fighting a black haired demon shaped like a spider.  
  
Tons of demons rushing at an already heavily bleeding Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sitting at the base of a huge tree.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all standing around me as millions of youkai rush at us.  
  
Inuyasha holding my head up crying. He grabs the Sacred Jewel from around my neck. A bright light blinds me.  
  
I come back to reality and look at the limp Inuyasha in front of me.  
  
" Inuyasha," I weakly whisper " I.... I remember."  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
What happens now?  
  
Poor Inuyasha! --_-- 


	8. A Consequence For Every Action

Hello! Arigato to reviewers, me no own yak yak yak.  
  
A Consequence For Every Action  
  
I stare at Inuyasha's lifeless body.  
  
" Inuyasha I remember everything." I cry " Every little detail. Naraku, Kikyo, everything."  
  
I come across an idea.  
  
' Maybe I can pull at the arrow again.' I rush to Inuyasha.  
  
I tug on the arrow. What's wrong. I pull harder and harder.  
  
" Come on. Come out!"  
  
I pull the arrow as hard as I can.  
  
" What's wrong? Can't I pull out my own arrow?"  
  
Oh no, I remember I didn't pull out my own arrow.  
  
" I pulled at Kikyo's." I give up.  
  
I just went through all of this just to leave him again. He saved my life and I took his." I fall to my knees.  
  
' Kagome!'  
  
' Inuyasha? Is that you?' I question the voice in my head.  
  
' Yes.'  
  
' But how? You pinned against this tree, aren't you?'  
  
' I was.' It answers bluntly.  
  
' What do you mean?' I ask. No response ' It doesn't make sense he was pinned to th....'  
  
I rush to the well and jump in. The very familiar purple light.  
  
' The well house.' I look up to the roof. I climb out.  
  
The creaky doors slide open slowly. I almost faint at the sight.  
  
My brother Souta stands in front of me. Not harmed in any way, not a single scratch. He smiles at me.  
  
" Come on, sis." Souta says. " He almost home."  
  
" Souta?" I gasp.  
  
" Come on, sis. We have to get ready before Sango and Kohaku drag us in." Souta continues.  
  
" Kohaku?"  
  
Souta rolls his eyes and grab my wrist.  
  
" I'm sick of doing this." Souta mutters.  
  
He drags me into the house. He makes me duck behind the couch as he dims the lights.  
  
" Who are we waiting for?" I ask but Souta covers my mouth.  
  
A figure steps through the door and turns on the light. Everyone, Sango, Kohaku, and Souta jump up and yell.  
  
" Welcome back!"  
  
I stand up to see whose there. Once again on this day I lose my breath for like the eighth time. Standing there unscathed is.....  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
~_~_~  
  
Stupid headaches. I just got back from a soccer tournament. I got to find a different position because you take too many blows to the head as a goalie. ~_^ ^_^ 


	9. Finding Out The Facts

Sorry it took so long to update. It takes forever to update {The Night Of The Red Moon}  
  
Finding Out The Facts  
  
" Inuyasha?" I ask seeing the person in front of me.  
  
" I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Inuyasha says calmy.  
  
I stare at him curiously. Gone for so long? He's supposed to be sealed to the tree, right?  
  
I rush outside to the sacred tree. No boy sealed to it. I guess I should've figured that out.  
  
" What's going on here?" I shout frustrated.  
  
I turn to my house. Everyone is staring at me.  
  
" Kagome, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asks  
  
I just look at him.  
  
' Of course something's wrong! Souta is supposed to be insane, Kohaku is supposed to be dead, and you are supposed to be sealed to this tree!' I mentally shout and point at the tree. Everyone raises an eyebrow at me pointing to the tree.  
  
Sango leans over to Inuyasha.  
  
" Something's wrong with your fiancé." Sango whispers.  
  
I'm not quite sure what she just said; fiancé?  
  
Inuyasha says something to Sango.  
  
" I know. She's never acted like this before. I wonder if she's sick." Inuyasha whispers  
  
" I'm not sick! How come your off the tree?!!?" I interrogate  
  
Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" You got me off that tree years ago." Inuyasha continues to laugh.  
  
" What are you talking about? I just came through the well and everything like it used to be except now somehow I have a fiancé!" I yell.  
  
" Well of course I'd know that." Inuyasha says.  
  
' If your curious; sealing me to the tree altered the future.' Inuyasa's voice rings in my head.  
  
' How so?'  
  
' Curious, huh? Well since I was sealed to the tree; You unsealed me two years ago so then I killed the demon who tried to kill your family and would have killed Sango. Naraku is dead because of you killing me. You helped me so I helped you. It's easy.' Inuyasha's voice continues to ring. ' As of the fiancé, look at the ring on your finger.'  
  
Kagome glances at her left hand. A diamond ring sparkles in the sun.  
  
' Holy mother of the lord! How did I get this?' Kagome asks  
  
Inuyasha smiles.  
  
' I gave it to you.'  
  
' What?'  
  
Everyone looks at Kagome's continuously changes faces.  
  
Miroku leans over to Sango.  
  
" He must be talking to her telepathically, isn't he? I hate when he listened to our thoughts." Miroku confesses.  
  
" When did you get here?" Sango asks.  
  
" Does it matter?" Miroku says.  
  
Kagome's face regains its color.  
  
" What can cause such a face." Miroku asks the girl across the lawn.  
  
Kagome starts to walk towards the house.  
  
" I just saw the last two years of my life." Kagome answers amazed.  
  
Sango and Miroku turn to Inuyasha.  
  
" Don't ask me." Inuyasha shrugs.  
  
Inuyasha places a hand on my back.  
  
' How did you like those dreams I projected into your mind?' Inuyasha asks me.  
  
' I want to know all about what has happened?' I ask him.  
  
' I will explain.'  
  
Inuyasha smiles like from in my dream. His amber eyes shining bright.  
  
' If you want to know let's go inside.'  
  
We all go inside. I want to know how much time can change in a few minutes.  
  
' We are destined to meet and love those we should no matter what the circumstances.' Inuyasha says to me.  
  
Review if you want an epilogue quicker. ~_^ 


	10. Not Luck, Fate

Well, I'm sorry to say that I've pretty much neglected this story but no longer. Today I can officially say that I finished {Emotionless}  
  
Not Luck, Fate  
  
"Long, long, ago was story of the miko, Kikyo, and the, hanyou, Inuyasha. Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha wanted the jewel to himself to become a full-fledged demon.  
  
Then a foul hanyou, Naraku, tricked them into betraying each other. In effect, Inuyasha was sealed to the tree and Kikyo was killed. Since she was a miko, she requested to be burned, but with the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Fifty years later, a girl by the name of Kagome fell down the Bone-Eaters Well into the days of Sengoku Jidai. She released Inuyasha from the tree by removing the arrow that sealed him. But by chance she was Kikyo's reincarnation, nut not luck...Fate.  
  
Because of this, Kagome had the Shikon Jewel within her body. In her first battle the Jewel was released from her body. Then Kagome had to become its guardian. By a bad string of luck, a stray arrow hit the Jewel and shattered it into hundreds of shards, but not luck...Fate  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome began searching for the shards of the Sacred Jewel. Through their trek they met the monk Miroku, a kitsune child Shippo, a taiji-ya Sango, and her cat-demon Kirara.  
  
But they forgot they were the only ones after it. The demon that sealed Inuyasha was after them, too, to become a full-fledged demon, Naraku. Over a course of two years many things occurred in the Jewel's completion.  
  
It came down to that only Naraku and Inuyasha and his friends had shards. Their long awaited battle came down to Inuyasha and a now full-demon Naraku. Inuyasha was on the brink of becoming full demon because all of his friends behind him were close to death.  
  
They had a single strike each. Naraku had bitten Inuyasha and injected his venom in him. Inuyasha had done his sword's best technique, the Backlash Wave, on Naraku. The overwhelming energy obliterated Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the Jewel and rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
'Don't worry Kagome. It'll all be o-kay.' He cooed.  
  
Kagome knew she was dying and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
' I know I'm dying Inuyasha, but before I die I want you to know I love you.' Kagome finally confessed.  
  
' I love you too, Kagome.' Inuyasha replied.  
  
Right there, Inuyasha cried for the first time. He held up the Jewel. Even though he didn't look he knew all of Naraku's surviving minions were running at them.  
  
' Kagome, I'm glad I met you. In fact it's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I live you very much... that why I have to do this.' Inuyasha proclaimed and stood up. He held the Jewel in front of his eyes. ' I'm going to make a wish, Kagome. I met not know you in the future, but as long as your happy.'  
  
The Shikon Jewel began to glow with tainted light. He knew that his selfish wish would curse him but he didn't care.  
  
' I wish that things were different! I wish that we all lived!' Inuyasha wished upon the Jewel.  
  
Before he knew it, Inuyasha was back at the Bone-Eaters Well. He did not know what was happening. He could see what was before him, but could not control himself. That;s when he learned of his curse. He was cursed to live forever under the influence of his demon blood. He had to watch as his demon blood killed millions of innocence for hundreds of years.  
  
As the years went, he became able to resist the demon. But one day he just gave up hope. Then by luck, Kagome showed up with Sango at her side, but not luck...fate. He knew that she didn't recognize him. After centuries of being locked in his own head Inuyasha had learned some telepathic techniques.  
  
He was able to make his way into Kagome's dream as the demon slept. After she didn't kill him, he knew that the dream affected her. The next day, he projected a memory into her dreams so that she knew where he would be.  
  
Inuyasha was able to make the demon stay at the spot he needed Kagome to be. When she appeared Inuyasha was more hopeful than ever. While she argued with the demon Inuyasha telekinetically made her seal him once again.  
  
Kagome didn't know it then, but by releasing the arrow she changed history. Whilst she cried there her past was changing. A younger her found him sealed to the tree. She released him a just the right time. Luckily, Inuyasha was strong enough to defeat the demon that killed her's and Sango's family, but not luck...Fate.  
  
And just like Inuyasha's said in Kagome's dream:  
  
'We are destined to meet and love the ones we should no matter what the circumstances.'  
  
So ends the story of Kagome and Inuyasha, and always remember. There's no such thing as good or bad luck.......everything is Fate"  
  
Inuyasha watches everyone walk into the house. They all walk in but him. They might not remember a thing, but he remembers everything that happened in their Feudal Fairy Tale.  
  
"Oh, how the times are changed." Inuyasha mutters to himself and walks in after his friends.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku converse around the T.V. Inuyasha starts to laugh and then Miroku starts too.  
  
"Ouch! She must slap hard!" Inuyasha laughs.  
  
"You're preaching to the choir." Adds Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha sighs quietly. Miroku stops laughing and looks at the ceiling.  
  
"We're two lucky guys. We're engaged to two beautiful women, and we've never had any big tragedies happened to us." Miroku says. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at his last words.  
  
"That's just our luck, right Miroku?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Sometimes Inuyasha, I don't think luck has anything to do with it."  
  
"You're right Miroku. We are destined to meet and love the ones we should no matter what the circumstances." Inuyasha speaks poetically.  
  
"What am I right about Inuyasha?" Miroku asks curious.  
  
"It's not luck, Miroku. It's Fate.  
  
It's always sad to have a story come to the end. I hope you enjoyed my story, Emotionless.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-In the Stampede 


End file.
